The invention relates to a process for the production of esters. In one aspect, the invention relates to a process for the oxidation of monoolefins and diolefins.
It is desirable to oxidize monoolefins and diolefins to produce diesters. Such diesters are well known in the art and they are particularly useful as chemical intermediaries for the production of saturated diols.
For example, it is desirable to oxidize conjugated diolefins, such as 1,3-butadiene and/or 2-methyl-1,3-butadiene to produce various compounds such as the ethylenically unsaturated esters. An example is the oxidation of 1,3-butadiene to produce 1,4-diacetoxy-2-butene. The diacetoxybutene is then easily converted, by processes well known in the art, to other compounds such as tetrahydrofuran or 1,4-butanediol. Although there are various processes and catalysts known which are useful for the oxidation of monoolefins and diolefins, most of these processes are relatively expensive to carry out. Therefore, new processes are desirable in an effort to more fully develop the art and improve the overall process.
An object of the present invention is to oxidize monoolefins and diolefins to produce diesters.
Another object of the invention is to oxidize monoolefins and diolefins to produce diesters using a process that consumes the various reactants efficiently.
Other objects, advantages and aspects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art after studying the specification and appended claims.